kitten kish
by Kisshu
Summary: what happems when a chemical spill in pais lab takes place? well lets just say kish says meow! its silly! and i'm not sure if its a ki fic yet but read it! it may eventualy get higher rating.0o
1. Chapter 1

what happens when a chemical spill happens on the alien ship and kish gets trapped on earth in the form of….a cat!

Kitten Kish

Ch 1: spill!

kish and tart were fighting again and_ this _time it was taking place in pai's lab. pai stormed in and stood snarling at the 2. tart lunged at kish and hit him in the stamach. kish went backwards into a shelf and a vile of grey black liquid spilled all over kish. "OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!" pai screamed. tart and kish hurried out. "why the heck did you do that!" kish screached at tart. "well you started it!" tart yelled. "well its your falt if i turn into a toad. i'm gona take a shower." kish said as he turned on his heel to go. "whatever." tart siad rolling his eyes.

kish had had his shower and was now headed for earth to visit his favorite kitten. he stoped in the park. and saw her he was about to jump down in front of her when he seemed to shrink. he tumbled down into the arms of his kitten.

ichigo yelped then stared down at the...kitten! "hey! whered you come from?" ichigo asked the cat. kish looked down at his hands well paws and thought_oh my gosh, i'm a kitten! how im i gona get outa this one? _"well kitty, you dont have a coller so until i find out who you belong to,you can come home with me!" ichigo said. then shook her head. "still who would die their cats hair green?" she said. "Mew." said kish. she smiled down at him and winked.

once home she set him down and began to do her homework. _this is so weird, sheisnt yelling at me or anything._ "so kitty whats your name?" she asked suddenly. he wondered what to do he went and carried a peice of paper over to her and a pen and wined_. if she knows my real name she might figure it out and this whol cat thing wont be fun at all_. he picked up the pedn and begane to roll it playfully. ichigo lauphed and got on the ground to play with him.

her cat ears poped out andkish turned around and playfully lunged under the bed. "hey!" she cried as she begane to go after him. then somthing very strange happend poof she was a cat 2! kish stared at her. "meow-what happend?" ichigo said. "mew-dont know." kish said. "mrow mew mew-i have to get to rouyu he has to kiss meso i can change back."ichigo said. "meow-lets go kitten!" kish said then realized his mistake. ichigo stalked over to him he was ready to be torn to shredsbut she smiled and said. "mew mew mew-just so ya know my names ichigo!"

they were running through the park and finaly found rouyu. "mew mew mew-rouyu kiss me hurry i have homework to do!" rouyu shook his head and kissed her softly. "thank you." said ichigo now human. she scooped up kish. "whos that? do i have to kiss it to?" rouyu asked skepticly. kish hissed and tried to swat rouyu. "HE doesnt like the thought of being kissed by a gay guy." ichigo translated. rouyu shook his head. "whatever."

elizabeth: yay whatcha think?

kish: well its so far the cats meow.

ichigo: i like it.

elizabeth: onward!


	2. Chapter 2 2 Kittens One Room

**Ch 2: 2 kittens…one room**

Ichigo was holding Kish in her arms and was heading home. "Well kitty, my parents aren't home this week so we have the whole house to ourselves!" Ichigo said. "Meow-that sounds fun!" Said Kish. "I can't understand you rite now kitty because I'm not a kitten write now!" said Ichigo.

Ichigo set Kish down on the ground. And began to prepare their dinner. Kish sniffed the air. He yawned he sure was tired after that interesting day.

After Ichigo and Kish had eaten Ichigo yawned and said to Kish. "I think I'll go to bed." "meow-ok!" replied Kish. Ichigo went upstairs and into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Kish went up to her room and looked around. He jumped on the bed. What are cats supposed to do he said to himself wrinkling his nose. He stretched and lay down. A few minutes later she came into the room and got into bed. Kish stared at her motionless form for quite sometime. Then decided it would be best just to sleep.

The next morning he awoke to hearing Ichigo say "AAAH! I'm late for work again!" she ran into the bathroom and got dressed she ran out in her uniform and ran back to her room. "Do you want to come with me kitty?" she asked Kish as she passed the bedroom. "meow-yes" he said. "Well if you do c'mon we're late!"

They ran out of the house and to the café mew mew. Once there Ryu boomed "your late Ichigo!" sorry sorry" she mumbled. Pudding bounced in "hey look!" she cried as she pointed at Kish, "Ichigo has a new friend no na da!" "Yes pudding I found him yesterday." Replied Ichigo. "Hey guess what?" pudding said to Ichigo. "What?" Ichigo asked. "That kitten looks just like kish! No na da NEKO KISH!" she cried. "Hey he does." Observed Ichigo. Oh no. thought Kish.

"Hey Ichigo see his ribbon ends float a tad and he has green hair and yellow eyes! No na da" said pudding as she bounced off. "You're not kish. Are you?" said Ichigo looking down at him.

Shortly after work Ichigo and Kish were walking home when they received a call saying that tart and Pai had summoned a monster near Tokyo tower. Ichigo in her hast bumped into Myassa she was so surprised and embarrassed that she turned into her cat form she and Kish dove into a bush before he saw them.

"Mew-that was close." She said. "mow-yeah," agreed Kish they took off once again and ran as fast as they could in the direction of Tokyo tower. When they were about a block away Ichigo realized she couldn't transform into a mew, Mow mew- oh no now I have to kiss someone to turn back." She mewed. She ran over to Kish remember she doesn't know he is Kish and kissed him.

And not just Ichigo turned back but Kish did too. He stared at his hands and said quietly, "know more paws." He looked over at Ichigo who was gaping at him. "Why, Ichigo…you look surprised." He said mockingly. "Well…well...I...I...pudding was right!" she stuttered. "indeed." Kish said with a wink. He stood up. And offered a hand to Ichigo for she was still sitting on the ground as well as starring at it while blushing a deep red. She took it and stared at him accusingly. "In Pai's lab there was a chemical spill and I was watching you out of a tree and I started to fly down then poof I was a cat." He said. "I wasn't trying to as you like to say 'stalk' you." He said. "Well I believe you." She said sighing. "I'll have to be more careful." She said. "Well I was just surprised you didn't slap me or kick me or…well you know the usual 'for your evil deeds we shall make you pay.' That whole drill."

She looked at him and stated. "I liked you better as a kitten." "why." He asked. "Because cats aren't perverts.they aren't evil either." She said briskly. "Why do think I'm evil?" asked Kish raising an eyebrow. She looked at him clearly flustered "well your trying to take over the world and…" kish cut her off. "Remember the world was once ours." He said. "Oh yah." She said.

"Um, Ichigo?" he asked. "What?" she asked "what about the monster?" "Oh no I for got all about it-"kish cut her off by holding her chin and kissing her passionately. "kish." she gasped as she broke away. Before she could say more Kish winked at her and said "You go home and rest Ichigo. I'll call the monster off." Ichigo watched as he flew away to his fellow aliens and somewhere in her heart she knew that she truly did love Kish.

Elizabeth: Well there you go it's done sorry it took so long! Comment please! Thank you for reading and last but not least have a great evening afternoon or morning!


End file.
